Bestfriends to lovers
by FlamingValdez13
Summary: Summary: Annabeth Chase and Percy Jackson has beenBestfriends for like Enternity.But Annabeth had develop a "CRUSH" onhisbestfriend,who never been,NEVER BEEN inlove. Can Annabeth take the pain everytime they are together ,realizing she's just his BESTFRIEND?
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Annabeth Chase and Percy Jackson has been Bestfriends for like Enternity. But Annabeth had develop a "CRUSH" on his bestfriend, who never been, NEVER BEEN inlove. Can Annabeth take the pain everytime they are together ,realizing she's just his BESTFRIEND?**

**A/N: Hi guys! Im back :) its been a long time. And since summer has started Im writting this story. Hope you'll guys love it. Feel free to Review seriously, Im not Perfect :* love lots**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the olympians :) Unce Rick does  
°Annabeth°**

**I stare into his eyes. Those sea green eyes that I really admire. On the other hand, he stare back into my stromy-gray eyes. I hope this will never end. I felt his hand on mine. My heart beat faster like, really Fast. Percy's hand on mine? Wait... PERCY'S HAND ON MINE!? I looked down and saw it. I blinked in disbelief... wait what? I BLINKED?... DAFUQ!? "Hahahah! I win!" Percy exclaimed. Yeah We were playing the staring contest. You thought we were making out? Lmao! That's impossibe! He's my best friend. As much I hate to admit but yeah just my bestfriend. Btw, Im Annabeth Chase and this hot guy er... I mean this guy infornt of me is Percy Jackson. "You cheated" I said " you distrub my concentration" " who cares? What matter is I won and you owe me lunch" he stuck out his tounge. "Whatever lets just go. Im hunggry already" We grab our things and left the garden**

**Oo•_•o0**

**"Here's your lunch, Seaweed brain" I handed him a tray of hamburger, Extra large fries, Coke and Ice cream. Such a foodporn, just like me.**

**"Thanks" he thank me "Lets play a game , the one who finished his/her food the fastes win-" I cut him off " but, the losser will do nothing just accept the fact that he/she lost." Man! Im really tired, I was standing for like 20 minutes in the line buying our lunch "But-" "Deal or no deal?" "Where's the fun -" "Talk to the hand mister" I held up my hand in front of his face "Fine" Finnally! He surrendered! Its a miracle! " 1...2...3!" And with that we attack our foods**

**(8 Minutes passed)**

**"I won muhahahah!" I raised my hands for victory**

**"Ey-nt-er-" he said with a mouthful of fries in his mouth That probbally meant I don't care "Hahahaha" I laughed We stayed there telling jokes. Making funny faces. Nah we do this ALL THE TIME. I guess we have the same childish mind.**

**3things I hate to admit**

**1\. Percy is my best friend 2. I'm Inlove a guy who hasn't been inlove in his entire life And lastly... 3. We can never be more than bestfriends**

**0o•_•o0**

**There's this girl, this girl...**

**I woke up with the sound of my phone ringing. Stubborn as a mule, I grab my phone at the desk and saw who was calling " Luke"**

**A- LUKE! L- ANNABETH! I miss you so much! A- Miss you too! L- Btw, Im at the airport right now. A- airport? Why? L- uh, I was riding a train and we landed here at the airport. He said sarcastically A- ha ha ha very funny. Your here for the summer? L- Noo, I'm here for winter. A- Shut up Luke I'll be there just chill L- Nice!**

**And with that I hung up. I took a bath, dressed and went downstairs**

**"MOMMMM!" I shouted " Can Luke stay here for summer?" "Yeah dear, anytime!" She shouted back. I guess she's at the back yard. " THANKS MOM"**

**0o•_•o0**

**°Percy°**

**"Who's Luke? " I demanded Annaneth canceled our plans today. For the first time ,we were supposed to hung out at the arcade. Urgghhh! Now im stuck with Nico And Leo "I dunno man, never heard of him" Leo said not leaving his eyes on some hot chick at the Silent hill booth. "Uh, you know that girl wil surely melt" "SHE'S DAMN HOT!" Leo exclaimed I looked away searching for Nico "Whatever where's Nico by the way?" I turn around to face Leo but he's gone. What's with this day!? Leave-percy-day? First Annabeth. Second Nico. Now Leo!**

**Beep**

**Leo : gotta go. Calypso called**

**"I'm going home" I texted Leo back and Nico too.**

**0o•_•o0**

**Where's Annabeth? I can't stop thinking about her. What is she doing now? And who the heck is Luke? She never mention that name before. Don't tell me... He's her boyfriend!? Its been two days I didn't saw her. Uurrghh! Why am I asking myself all these! I got up from my bed and grab my laptop. I log in ny Facebook account. Scroll down and down and down and dwo- A picture caught my eye. A picture of Annabeth and some blone dude HUGGING... Hug...ging? I quickly dialed Annabeth's number but Her phone is dead. I left my room quickly. And went to Annabeth's house.**

**Ding Dong**

**Mrs. Chase came out "Hey, Percy?" "Is Annabeth home? " " Yeah. At her bedroom. Go upstairs if u want" I run upstairs. I was already infornt of Annabeth's door when I heard a sound. "Come on Annabeth! Hurry up" a Guy said "Hurry up, Im freezing already"**

**The Hell? Are they making out? Not on my watch. I enter the room without knocking.**

**My eye got wide, I saw the blone dude shirtless sitting on Annaneth's beb "Who are Fuck are you?" I demanded "Annabeth?" I shouted**

**"Here, now run along Luke" Annabeth came out of the Bathroom Carrying a white v-neck t-shirt. "What? You look like you've seen a ghost" She said to The guy. The guy, Luke pointed at me. Annabeth turned around and saw me. "What are you doing here, Seaweed brain?" "Who is he? Are you two making out?"**

**"WHAT?! That's Luke, My BROTHER. What are you talking about?" She laughed Ohhhhhh, this is awkward. "I.. er.. I thought you were... you two are..." this is embarrassing "HAHAHAHAA! soo your Percy Jackson" Luke said " Annabeth told me alot about you, ALOT" Annabeth gave Luke her Death glare. "Alot eh? Tell me about it" Now this is interesting. "Talk and I'll kill you" Annabeth Warned. "Maybe next time, Seaweed Brain" Luke chuckled , grab the t-shirt and left the room.**

**I smirk at Annabeth. "Soooo" I jump at her bed " Whatcha wanna do?" "Why are you here?" She asked "I miss my bestfriend. Now let's watch a movie"**

**0o•_•o0**

**°Annabeth°**

**"I miss my bestfriend. Now lets watch a movie" he then stood up and pick a movie | Warm Bodies | I love this movie! A zombie fell inlove with a human girl. He really missed me. Awhh! I wanted to hug him and tell him I miss you too but nah, maybe he'll notice I like him. Never mind.**

**We watched movies the whole afternoon. Percy fell asleep hugging my pillow. "Why are you so attractive seaweed brain? Makes me wanna kiss you " I stare a him. That perfect nose. Kissable lips. I really am into my bestfriend and it Hurts. "Rachel, pls don't leave me. Rachel" He murmur in his sleep. HUH? Who's Rachel? Percy said he has never been inlove. He doesn't want to be inlove. But who's Rachel? Pecry is hiding something to me. I have to know what is it.**

**0o•_•o0**

**°Annabeth°**

**Its been 3 days, but I can't stop thinking about who's Rachel. Why would Percy hide something from me, well I did hid these feelings that I have for him so I guess were even. But that doesn't matter what matter is, who the heck is Rachel? As a BESTFRIEND I should know. Percy and I have been talking about our "Past" but Everytime I asked him about his "Past Love life(, if he has) he'll jump to another topic. That made me more curious than ever. "Annabeth?" Percy said interrupting my thoughts " are you ok?" "Uh... yeah" I unsurely " what are we talking about again?" "Annabeth, were talking about the trip. You know the summer trip to the Phillippines" Piper said. Piper is my other bestfriend, her boyfriend is that handsome guy over there, Jason. They've been together like a long time. "Anyways, tomorrow's the flight don't be late ok? "**

**"Yeah, soo I better get going. Gotta pack my things, bye see you" I stood up and left .**

**0o•_•o0**

**"AHHH! Finally were here!" Leo exclaimed raising his hands like he won Calypso's heart. Speaking of Calypso where is she? "Leo? Where's Calypso?" I asked him " Ma Baby? Right there " I truned around and saw Calypso leaning on her van outside the airport.**

**"Calypso!" I ran towards her and hugged her " I miss you so much " " I miss you too Annabeth " and she hugged back. " Babyyy!" Leo shouted I broke our hug and asked Calypso " Baby? You two are together already? Since when?" "Yesterday " she smiled Finally there together! Leo's courting Her since we were 7th grade now we were seniors. "CONGRATULATIONS LEO AND CALYPSO!" All of us exclaimed causing some eyes looked at us like we were Crazy. But us being Didn't mind them. Group hug! I close my eyes thanking God for all the blessings He gave us. Ahh! I love these guys. "Hihihihihihi" I heard Piper gigled. I open my eyes and saw I was hugging Percy. "I...uh.. " I quickly step back at him breaking our sweet warm hug. AWKWARDDDD! "Come on... we have a long way to Palawan" I said ignoring what happened.**

**At the van, Leo and Calypso sat together as well as Jason and Piper, Percy and I. While Nico sat at the backseat All by himself. I guess their breakup with Thalia realy affect him. I wish he knew why Thalia really broke up with him. But I can't tell, I promised. "Annabeth?" Percy whispered "Yeah?" I replied "Have you been inlove? Or do you have a crush?" Why is Percy asking me all these? Maybe he's just interested or curious. I'll return these questions to him later. " Yeah I'm inlove with Yo-" that came out unexpected "yo..o ...YOLO! " I smiled " Annabeth " snorted "I'm serious" Percy Serious? " Who are you and what have you done to Percy?" I joked. "PLS" "ok ok ok" I gave up " I've been inlove..." I looked at his eyes " until now" "Who is it then?" I can't answer that question. I really wanted to say I'm inlove with you, seaweed brain. But what will happen next will he be still my bestfriend? I can't help lossing my bestfriend. "Doesn't matter. What about you Perce?" He looked away " I don't believe In Love anymore" should I asked him about Rachel? " Why? " "Doesn't matter" he repeated what I said. Maybe now's not the right time to asked him. "We're here " Percy Announced "AT LAST! EL NIDO PALAWAN!" Leo exclaimed. And we step out of the van. "WOAH! This place looks AWESOME!" Nico shouted in amazent I didn't heard nico said something the whole trip. Maybe the beauty of this place really Amaze Nico. I never seen him smile since that day Thalia left.**

**"Welcome to El Nido Palawan, I'm Richard, Im your tourist guide for your whole vacation here " Said Richard, we I gotta be honest, He's Hot! And hunky. I smirk at Piper. I guess she's thinking the same way. I giggled we are tottaly girlfriends! "What are you giggling about?" Percy asked . "Nothing" I bit my lips. "Soo, Im gonna show you your rooms so that you could rest. This way" Richard Leaded the way.**

**0o•_•o0**

**"Here are you rooms and keys" He handed Percy so as Piper,Leo,Nico. "What about ours?" Calypso and I said in unison "Sorry but, Miss Mclean said only Four rooms, One for Her and His Boyfriend. One for Calypso and Mr,Valdez. One for Mr. Di Angelo and lastly one room for Mr. Jackson and Ms. Chase" Richard Explained. Percy and I in... one room... I looked at Piper but she looked away hiding some laughs. Oh, right dhe knows I have a crush on Percy. And she feels that Percy ikes me too. This is all part of her Me-and-Percy-must-get-together Plan. I gave her my death glare "Well, you don't have a choice Annabeth" Jason said. I can see a Smile there "Besides, he's your BESTFRIEND rememeber?" I'm lossing this argument. Everytime the subject is between Percy and me ,I always loss. "Ok ok" I surrendered. "I want to sleep" I said and went inside our room.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

°Annabeth°

Are Piper and Jason kidding me! First they ordered one room for us now only ONE SINGLE BED?! The Fudge? What will I do? What will he do? I know were bestfriends but... Now I'm feeling uncomfortable already. And- "Wise girl, you can sleep ob the bed" he offered "No, its ok. Really " what am I doing? Part of me wanted him to sleep beside me. Oh no "You sure?" "Yeah"

0o•_•o0

"FIRRRREEEEEE" No effect percy is still asleep! How could he do that? "Percy wake up!" Why can't he hear me? Its already past 10 am. Urgh! Where's a blue pancakes if you need them? "You left me no choise Seaweed brain" I inhale ready to shout. My speacialty, sharp pitch shout. I stand very near at him and " AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" He jump out of bed faster than a moquito. Thank the gods! "What was that for?!" He exclaimed "Good your awake. Now take a shower. Everone's waiting for us" I said and walk towards him. But he caught me and tickle me. "Pe-r-y -to-ppp!" And we fell on the bed. Percy on top of me. He stop. We stare at each other for like what seems forever when suddenly Jason,Piper,Leo,Calypso and Nico came in " We heard Annabeth shouted what hap-" Jason didn't continue what he ws saying noticing us. "Percy mamen! Your to fast! Take it easy bro" Leo laughed big mistake, Calypso pinched him. Percy realize what he's doing and stoop up. "I...ah... have to take.a shower" he grab his towel and ran to the bathroom. He left me with these curious people "Never Speak of it" I said to them "Let's just go" I left our room carrying a quetion WHAT JUST HAPPENDED?

0o•_•o0

°Percy°

What just happened? I was just tickling her and we fell on the bed. But when I stare at her eyes. I feel it again... Nonononono! I don't want to feel this way again cause I know in the end im gonna be in pain. But this is Annabeth were talking. She's my bestfriend. And I don't even know that she feels the same way. No I won't let myself fall inlove again. I learned my lesson. I won't repeat the sme mistake of falling inlove with Rachel... dafuq! Why did I said her name? Im going crazy "Stop thinking about it ,Percy" "Huh?" Annabeth said in confusion. "Did I said that out loud?" "Oh no.. you said it very very softly that's why I heard you" she mocked That's the Annabeth I like. Having a sense of humor "Ha ha ha. " She stuck out her tongue. I did the same too. "Are we there yet?" Piper asked the tourist guide . "Almost there Ms. Mclean" Piper sighed . She really is excited to see this cave. "Were here " the tourist guide announced " FINALLY!" Piper screamed.

0o•_•o0

"This caves looks amazing" Annabeth said with amazement. I agree with her. This cave really looks amazing! Perfect stalagmites. "Becareful, look out for each other cause many people said this cave has... a mystery they said." The tourist guide warned. I turned to Annabeth. I promise myself I won't leave her. I will always protect her. I smiled at her and she smiled back. "Come here " I hold her hand and we continue exploring.

0o•_•o0

°Annabeth°

Okk. This is weird and awkward... Percy's holding my hand for like 2 hours already. "And the tour ends here " our guide announced as we stop out of the cave. Its Evening already? Woahhh Wait.. Percy is still holding my hand. HIHIHIHIHIHI! what the? am I giggling like a japanese teen-age school girl? Nooooo "Uh... Percy, you can let go of my hand now" He looked at our entwinded hands" Uh... er... sorry" and he let go. Why did I do that? Ahh! But I can't help but blush. I can see Percy blush to. Hahaha gotcha! " Hey, lovebirds! Its getting dark. And Im starving" We heard Leo yelled entering the ship. And we sailed back to the Island

"Here, eat more wise girl" Percy handed me a plate of BBQ "Uhh.. " ok this is weird. Suddeny Percy is acting different "I think i'll rest for now" i stood up, wave goodbye abd ran to our room. Me being me running carelessly in the hallway, bumped into some dude. "Oh.. im really really sorry. I should've wat- Red? I didn't saw you for a long time! Where have you been?" Red Paul my childhood friend. We used To be neighbors as well but his parents have this bussiness trip to China. That's why we were apart to each other. "Annabeth? Is that really you?! Whoa! You look.. HOT!" he exclaimed "SHUT UP DUMBASS!" I said We talked about his parents, there having vacation here. And how he missed each other especially his pranks on me. "Soo... do you have a boyfriend?" He asked. I was about to tell him No when Percy saw us. "Let's go Annabeth. We have a long day tomorrow. " he shouted "Well... good night Red. See ya! " I said while. Walking towards Percy.

"Who's that? " he demanded. "Oh, that's Red. My childhood friend " I explined "Don't talk to him" he said and drag me. " Wait!" I stopped "Why? He's my friend ,seaweed brain" "Don't you see it? He's flirting with you. I know that guy is making a move on you" AHEMMMM I smell something fishy. Is he jealous? I smiled. "Why are you smiling, wise girl?" He asked "Oh. Nothing. I just thought, are you jealous?" "What?... me?... Jealous? ...Why would. I be? " he shuttered I can't stop smiling. I can beilieve this is happening! "Whatever, Wise girl. Let's just go"

"Okkkkkkkk" I sung while smiling.

0o•_•o0


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, so i decided to continue this story. Btw, there's this game called Dark Legends, youvguys should try it. Its AWESOME. And this game has a little bit of drama hahaha so yeah back to the story. **

°Annabeth°

"I won't wear that. Never in a million years." i said to Piper. She's forcing me to wear a two piece blue bikini she bought at some shop. Why would she buy that for me? She knows i hate wearing like those. I prefer a simple white shirt and floral shorts, thank you very much. Im not gonna wear that! Maybe im over-reacting but i just don't wanna wear it. "Come on ,Annie. Just for one time, just today" she begged

I sigh. She won't stop until i gave up. "Fine, just today." "Yay!" she exclaimed "but, I'll only wear it underneath my shirt and shorts." Yhup! I would like that idea of mine. "But... Fine!" she said " here you go. And will you hurry up. The beach is waiting! " and she waved good bye and left.

Wierd though. Piper buying me these "Thing". Well i don't care i love freebies!.

°Percy°

" Are you sure she'll wear it? " i asked Piper. " for the millionth time, Percy. YES she will!" "good! So i have to go cya!" and i left. I went to the shop where i bought the blue bikini. Yhup! I bought it for Annabeth. I asked Piper to tell her she bought it and she should wear it today.

So yeah. I don't know why i bought it. All i know was i was wondering around and saw it. First person i thought wearing it was Annabeth. And damn! She looks hot! Er.. I was kinda day dreaming. Doesn't matter. So yeah, here i am in the shop buying a blue shorts matching Annabeth's bikini. I could picture me and her having a blast at the beach today, With our friends also. What am i even doing? I think im - no no no i cant be.

I won't let myself. She's like my sister already. And if i fell for her what if she won't feel the same and after that if things will get awkward already. I don't like that to happen. I just can't live without her.,. I just can't imagine my life without her. What am i even thinking? Stop it percy! Your killing yourself by thinking. I snap myself to get back to reality. The cashier handed me my change and I grab my blue shorts. I quickly ran to the changing room and change. After changing I texted Annabeth Where she is now.  
A: On my way to the beach P: Good so meet you there :*

°Annabeth°  
I stare at my phone- specifically at the message Percy sent me.

P: Good so meet you there :*

A kiss face? Really? This doesn't mean anything, does it? Maybe he miss typed or something. Yeah, maybe. Let's not keep our hopes up, Annie. And why did I call myself Annie?!

I saw the guys sitting on a blanket on the sand. I walked towards them.  
"Hey, wassup?" I greeted them "Nothing" Calypso said I sat down and grab a sandwich "Soo, Annabeth" Leo started to say " Why aren't you wearing a Bikini?"

I looked at Calypso and Piper. Calypso wore a red bikini while Piper a violet one.

"Doesn't matter" I said and continue eating "I guess you don't have a sexy body" he teased

"Don't teased Annie , Leo" Piper warned with a smile.

"Who's teasing Annabeth?" I heard a voice behind me said. I turned around and saw Percy in a blue shorts and a white v-nect shirt. Man he looks hot!

He sat down beside me. "I was just asking Annabeth why isn't she wearing a bikini. And I thought she doesn't have a sexy body" Leo expained

"I do have a sexy body!" I blurted out. Leo is getting on My nerves. "HAHAHAA.. YOU?.. HAHA...HAVE . HAHA...A SEXY BODYY?!... HAHAHAH!" Percy laughed Nico and Leo joined him

I glare at them. Ok, now im pissed! And shit Happens when Annabeth is pissed!

I stood up. "Showtime" Piper said and smirk. I slowly took off my shirt and shorts. I mess my hair a little bit. *cough*  
That got their attention. They look up and saw me. In a bikini, with a prefect sexy body. "Sooo you were saying?" I raised my eyebrow.  
Yhup! They are dumbfounded. They looked at me mouth open. "Will you go out with me?" Leo said. Calypso eyed him and bit his ear. Seriously, why the ear? Hahaha "Hey! I was going to ask her out!" Nico protested

I rolled my eyes to both of them and sat down again.

°Percy°

I can't stop staring at Annabeth. She's so damn fucking hot! I was right that bikini suits her. I was dumbfounded looking at her. Leo burst out asking her to go out with him. That cause him an ear bite from Calypso. Poor guy. Nico protested too. While here I am still staring at her. she never told me that she has a... sexy body. Damn this girl will be thd death of me. In a good way ,though. "Uh..er.. Perce? You ok?" Annabeth asked.

And something happened. Out of nowhere, a volleyball ball hit me in the head. I fell. Next thing I knew I was laying there in the sand.

°Annabeth°

WTF! How dare did that fucking guy hit Percy! Im gonna wrack him! Percy is now laying on the sand. Maybe conscious. "Seaweed brain, wake up!" I said softly. Slapping his face... softly too.  
"I love you, Annabeth" He replied still, his eyes close. Next thing I knew, Now he's conscious. I looked at my friends with a questioning look " Did he just said?" "Mhmm" They nodded

0o•_•o0


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**  
Percy

Darkness. Thats all i saw. That stupid ball really hit me hard. Im gonna deflate that fucking ball. I sat down. Headache! I groaned. "Percy! Im glad you're awake!" Annabeth exclaimed and hug me" You scared the shit out of me! Don't do that again" she whispered "Thanks for caring, wise girl." i whispered and hug back

Piper, Leo , Calypso, Jason and Nico walked in our room. "Hallelujah! You're awake!" Nico shouted " Annabeth's acting crazy since the moment you close your eyes." " And she was so so so surprised when you said-" Leo was cut off by Piper " Shut it" she glare at him. I looked at them questionably. What did i said. I looked at Annabeth. She was looking at the floor. OK! what the heck happened? What did i said? That fucking ball! "Let's watch a movie , shall we?" Calypso said breaking the silence. I can hear Annabeth sighed in relief.

They sat down at the couch and truned on the tv. I joined them and we watched Sea of monsters. Damn Alexandra was damn fucking hot! In the middle of the movie I turned to face Annabeth who's sitting beside me. "Annabeth?" i whispered "Yeah?" "What did i said before i was conscious?" her eyes soften.

Annabeth

"What did i said before i was conscious" Percy asked in a soft voice. He actually forgot it. I guess he really didn't meant what he said. I really thought he said that cause he really felt that why. Well, i was wrong. I knew i shouldn't keep my hopes up. I sigh" You said nothing , seaweed brain" i lied and force a smile. " oh ok " he said and smiled

1 week passed and everything went well. We spend our time scuba diving, Fishing, island hopping and ect. Today's Monday by Friday well be going back to Cebu. I have a Relative living there. My aunt Rose. She married a Fillipino thats why she's living there. For today we decided to chill and have a camp fire.

"Im sexy and i know it. Wiggle wiggle wiggle..."Percy started to sing and dance . Here we go again. He's drunk. I stood up and grab him " Come on , Percy. You're drunk already" i said and tried to escourt him back to our room. "Get away from me! " he shouted and pushed me away.  
"Stop acting like my sister or mother dammit! You're just a BESTFRIEND! Stop acting like my girlfriend! I can take care of myself! I don't need you for fucking's sake!" he grab a beer and drank half of it.

"Percy, you're drunk. Stop it" Jason Said to him gently. I stood there dumbfounded. His words hit me. It went inside my ear, into my head and lastly into my heart. I can't believe he said those things.

Percy laughed" Can you see this CRAZY girl? She's so desperate! WHAT A SLUT!" I can't take it anymore " FUCK YOU, PERCY! I know im just your BESTFRIEND! AT LEAST IM NOT AN ASSHOLE LIKE YOU! IS IT WRONG FOR ME TO LOVE AND CARE FOR YOU? IF IT IS, I WOULD NEVER WANTED TO BE RIGHT EVER AGAIN! YOU KNOW WHAT IM GLAD YOU SAID ALL THOSE THINGS. CAUSE YOU DIDN'T WOULDN'T TELK YOU THIS FUCKING TIME THAT I LOVE YOU!" he looked at me surprise and confuse.

I force myself to laugh THERE I SAID IT. HAPPY KNOW? THIS SLUT,CRAZY,DESPERATE, WANNA BE A SISTER A MOTHER OR A GIRLFRIEND LOVES YOU FROM THE VERY START! HAHAH IM SO FUCK CAUSE I FELL INLOVE MY BESTFRIEND! WELL? I ALWAYS TELL MYSELF TO STOP THIS FEELINGS BUT I JUST CAN'T. SOO WHAT DO YOU THINK ABOUT MY SPEECH? OH YEAH, I FORGOT, YOU DON'T GIVE A FUCK. SO FUCK IT ALL, FUCK IT ALL. FUCK THIS CRAZY LOVE" i stoped and relax for a second.

He just stood there like nothing happened. What a creep. "I'm going to bed." i glare at Percy " and don't fucking try to come in our room. Cause once you do, Im gonna rip your heart out" i warned him and walked away.

That night Percy didn't came in. I know i warned him but, fuck it i still care and as much i hate to addmit i still love him. I wonder where he is right now. Its 3 in the morning and i can't sleep since that sence happened. I wonder what he felt when he heard me say those things. I can't even believe i said all those to him. Shit happens when im pissed. And i was really pissed that time. I looked at the clock 4am. Im gonna die! I should tire myself. I stood up, grab my jacket and left our room. I decided to walk around the beach.

Piper

"Jason, Im really worried for them." i said to Jason who's watching the video again. During the "scene" that Annabeth and Percy made, Leo kinda flimed it.

"Let's just hope Percy remember what happened last night" Jason said "Yeah" I sighed

Percy groaned. "i guess he's waking up" Calypso rolled her eyes Percy sat up and rub his eyes. "Urgh! What happened? Was i drunk last night? If i was, did i do something stupid?" I glared at him " Dickhole " i said "Baby, chill." Jason took my hand. "How can i chill? Annabeth's been miserable since that happened! Specificaly-when you said those words to her LAST NIGHT!" "What did i do?" He asked. I raide my eyebrows and fake my laugh " You really are a douchebag!" I grab the camera and throw it to him  
"There watch it. Don't you ever blink! Burn in hell!" and i walk out of the room

I need to find Annabeth. Where ever he is, i hope she's fine.

**A/N: I really love this chapter! Ahhhh drama. Im really sorry i let Percy said those awful words to Annabeth. Well, as Leo Valdez said PEACE OUT :))**


	5. Chapter 5

**…And I know its wrong for me to say, I LOVE YOU…**  
**Annabeth**

"I should go. Thanks for the time, Chad" I said to my new friend Chad Hayes. I met him a couple of hours ago. While I was wondering around and bumped into him. Well there it goes, if you need a friend, bumped into him or her whether in accident or not.

"Your welcome, Annabeth. Remember, Just Smile and all your problems will go awayaway" he smiled.

This guy is really sweet. I wonder why his girlfriend broke up with him. He's nice, sweet, gentleman and Cute. What else is missing? "What's the name of your Girlfriend again?- oh I mean uh.. ex" "Rachel... Rachel Dare. So yeah, cya" and he walk away.

"Hey wait! Chad?" I shouted. He turned around " Wanna join us for Dinner?" I really don't know what im doing. I only met this guy this morning and im asking him to dinner.

Rachel? That name sounds familliar. When and where did I hear of it. I dug deeper to my mind searching for that name but I really can't remember. Funny actually cause I really don't forget stuffs. "Urgh!" I shooked off the thought of why that name is so familliar and continue walking towards my room. I hope Percy isn't there. I don't know what will I do if I see his face. He smiled sweetly " That sounds fun"

"I'll text you where,ok" "Yeah ok"

**Percy**

As I watch the video of what happened last night I feel like killing myself. How could I say those words to Annabeth. But did Annabeth really meant what she said? Did she really feel that way? Why didn't she told me about it?

"Dude, Don't you remember?" Nico asked. "Remember what?" "All words that came out of your mouth last night, you said it first when you and Rachel fought like 3 years ago" Nico put down the camera

Now I remember.. "Dafuq! That's why!" I exclaimed "Huh?" Nico asked

"Before the camp fire "thingy" I met Rachel" I tried to remember what happened next. Nico's eyes widen "You mean Rachel fucking Dare? That girl who broke your-" I cut him off " Don't say it" "Ok, now continue,what happen next?" Grabing the nearest chair facing me.

" while I was walking in the lobby I saw her approaching, crying. I tried my best to stay mad at her but.. when she hugged me... I can't. We talked for awhile when he came... when Chad came. Out of nowhere he punched me but I duck. When he tried again to punched me Rachel grab Chad and ...kissed him. I stood there dumbfounded... after a second I walked out. And started drinking" I stared at the floor realizing what I just did. Man! Annabeth and I might never be Friends again.

A knock came out of nowhere. "Dinner is ready! Get your fucking ass out and come on!" Jason shouted.

I stayed quite, just listening to them talking about some disco party happening now at some Island. I just can't stop worring-Note: Never Pissed Annabeth, shit happens. In a minute now Annabeth will arrive and things will get awkward. Piper is still giving me Death glares. Can't blame her, I hurted her bestfriend.

"Hahaha! Don't be silly, You wont get Out of place" I heard Annabeth's voice. I took a deep breath, preparing myself to explain things to Annabeth. I stood up turned around. And saw her with... Chad. "Why are you with him?"

**Annabeth**

"Why are you with him?" Percy asked. Really? No sorry? Or Peace sign like he always do when we fight? UNBELIEVABLE! I rolled my eyes, ignoring him, and took a seat beside Leo, while Chad sat beside the empty seat beside Percy.

We ate in silence. I force myself not to look at Percy everytime I wanted to. Out of no where my brain come up with a brilliant Idea.

I grab my phone and texted Chad my plan.

**Percy**

I know Annabeth is forcing herself not to look at me. And as much as I hate to think about it- Chad Fucking Hayes is sitting beside me! If Annabeth isn't here I would kick this guy's ass like right now. But how did they met? Why are they together? Are they like...a couple now? WHY AM I ASKING MYSELF THESE THINGS!?

"Uh..Leo right?" Chad spoke "Yeah" Leo replied. "Can I seat beside Annabeth?" I looked at him, shocked. He have the nevers to say that. I can't let that happen " No, Im sitting beside Her" I told Leo.

But Annaneth just ignored me " Chad I would love if you sit beside me. Leo stand up" she ordered. Leo followed her and he exchange places with Chad. I can't believe her! Does she really hate me that much? Well, after what happen.. I guess she does really hate me.

They stared talking. Annabeth can't stop smiling. While I mentally stab Chad's Heart with a spoon.

Chad held Annabeth's hand and continue talking. This guy is really pissing me off! Why is he even hitting on Annabeth while he's with Rachel?! If he's gonna hurt Annbeth I swear to the river styx I would totally rip his balls out!

"Hey!" Piper blurted out " Who wants to go to a Disco party in there" Piper pointed to an island.

**Annabeth**

We got ready, change into some outfit and rent a boat. My plan really worked! Muhahahah! I can tell Percy was pissed as Hell a while ago.

"Are we there yet?" Leo asked. "Almost, sir" the guy said, he sounded drunk. Nah, why would he drink knowing he's driving the boat. I looked at Chad. " Are you ok?" I asked. He's shaking? " I... uh... don't like the water." He replied, still shaking.

"What a baby!" Percy laughed. I glared at him and he looked away. "Hey, its ok, Im here" I smile at Chad.  
**  
Narrator's POV  
**  
The Gang chilled for a while, waiting for the so-called captain of a little boat, waiting for him say they have reach their destination. Percy sat in a corner listening to He's One direction playlist. While the couples, Leo and Calypso, Jason and Piper watched the dark midnight sky. And Nico, well as always alone in the back.

Sometimes Percy can't even tell if that guy is there. Nico still gives Leo some creeps when he's around.

30 minutes passed, Annabeth sat at the edge of the boat. She still gets flashbacks of what happended the other day. She can't even believe she confessed her feelings to Percy. Now look, things got really awkward. But she knows Percy was just Drunk that time. But he really hurt her feelings.

Annabeth hugged her knees and close her eyes of a while.

On the other story, their so-called captain finished every drop of his 5 cans of beer. A tear drop into his cheeks, a look at his eyes you can see all the problems he encountered and until now. Lossing his Wife was hard for him. And he thought a 5 cans of beer can cure his heart or can it cause someone's death...

Percy

I unplug my headphones realizing its been 2 hours and still we're not there yet. I looked at my friends Man, they feel asleep except for Annabeth. She was sitting at the edge of the boat and closed her eyes.

I still get that guilt feeling- well who doesn't? I've done a terrible thing to her. I'll give her time for now. Cause now is not the right time for us to talk, I guess.

I walked over to the driver amd saw 5 cans of beers at the floor, Empty. Has he been drinking! "ALLLLLL OF ME HATES ALLLLLL OF YOU" he started to sing. And for what I know that's not the right lyrics. This guy is drunk and he's drinking! "Man! You're drunk and you're driving this boat?!"

"I... im not...*burp* drunk!" He said "what the fuck! Yeah you are- Dude watch out for that rock!" I yelled.

But everything happened so fast, our boat bumped at some huge rock and I herd the others yelled in terror. Jason came " What the fuck was that?" I pointed out the huge rock luckly no damage had been done, Thank the gods. Jason sighed in relief and walk out to tell the others.

" Dude, your drunk Im driving this piece of shit." I shove him out of the way and took his place.

After a few minutes we reached the main land. Music was louder than before, disco lights were flashed everywhere. And its time for us to party! "Finally!" Calypso raised her hands like she won some free make-ups. We step out of the boat. As both of me foot touched the sand, I felt something weird. My heart pounded I don't know why.

I looked at everybody and realize Annabeth didn't came out yet.

" Annabeth wake up! We're here!" I shouted. She didn't answered. " don't make me go there!" She didn't answered again. Ok now im getting woried.. I looked at Chad but I can see he's feeling the same why like I do. I looked at the others they all have a blank expression.

I ran inside, the others followed and searched everywhere but she's no where ti be found. " ANNABETH!" I shouted. I started to panic "ANNABETH! COME OUT! THIS IS NOT FUNNY!"

"PERCY!" Nico yelled " Come see this!" I quickly ran towards them. "Look" Nico pointed at Annabeth's piece of cloth from her t-shirt hanging at some metal at edge of the boat , where she sat 3 hours ago.

"Maybe she fell when we bumped into that rock" Jason said, worringly. "NO! IT'S IMPOSSIBLE! SHE DID NOT! NO!" Piper cried. Jason hugged her.

Anger race up into my viens, If That dude didn't get himsef drunk this wouldn't happen! I turned around and punched the dude and he flew out of the boat. "PERCY!" Nico and Leo grab both of my arms and tired to stop me. "Percy, Chill. We'll find her. We'll walked over there and report what happen to some coast guard or something" Piper encourage.

"It'll take time! Annabeth's out there in the middle of this hude pacific ocean! " I protested "Percy, We'll find her I promise. Now let's get out of this boat" I took a deep breath and followed. Piper has some charm of talking to people."You guys get out first"

**A/N: First of all, Don't mind the first line of this update. Its just a line from a song im listening now :D so yeah, And second Thanks for the favs I feel so loved **


End file.
